furryclichesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fake Wedding
Characters in furry stories always seem to have non-weddings. In many respects, they are similar to real weddings, as there is a proposal and sometimes a ceremony, but if a real wedding is Coke, these "mating ceremonies" and "pawfasting" would be like the Diet Cola you get at Aldi. Common Fake Characteristics: *While the tense moment of the proposal is present, and the characters cry for joy, commitment to a single partner is never promised. "Whitetail, we've known each other a long time, and uh, I was kinda wondering...would you be my mate?" Sniff, sob. "Why, of course I will! Let's hop in the sack!" *Rings typically are not involved, and wedding ceremonies with witnesses are viewed as optional. *Unlike Mormon societies, the partners of the bigamist freely sleep with everyone in sight like oversexed alley cats. Examples: "Mum blinked at the implied accusation. "Well...shi's a bit on the shy side, and I think you could have hooked up with someone of a better colour – you know I'm not too fond of red. Then there's the fact that you've known hir for barely a week, and already you've declared yourselves Companions." Shi drew breath as if to say more but I interrupted hir, putting a hand up to forestall any protests." -SANDWALKER'S CHOICE By Chakat Sandwalker (www.furry.org.au/chakat/Stories/SandwalkersChoice-01.htm) “On the ship, when you were injured, I realized that I was wrong. I needed to protect you, but I didn’t even think of giving in to anger... it never even crossed my mind. I love you, and that made me stronger than anger ever could.” I took hir hand and kissed hir lightly, “today I realized that I can’t live without you. When I thought you were dead, I just... shut down. I couldn’t think, I couldn’t feel. I won’t lose you again. Dimalya, I love you, will you be my denmate?” Hir eyes were tearing up, “How did you...” “I asked Sheila, she told me about Chakat customs.” I looked at hir expectantly. Shi blinked the tears out of hir eyes and pulled me into a warm hug, lick-kissing my cheek and face. When shi let go, I looked at hir. Shi looked back and practically purred hir answer. “Yes” ... '' Shi got up and hugged me tightly, when shi stepped back shi was smiling brightly. “I was so happy when I heard that we could have cubs.” Shi stepped closer and took my hand in hirs. Shi looked into my eyes and spoke in a solemn voice, “Drake, will you sire my child and promise to cherish and care for hir?” My heart leapt as I heard hir speak, I recognized the traditional words from what Sheila had told me about Chakat customs and gave the response that I had longed to give since I learned of it. “I will,” I continued, “Dimalya, will you bear my child and bring hir up happy in the security of the family?” “I will” shi answered. We spoke the final vow together, “In the spirit of love, let our child know joy and fulfillment all hir life.” Our lips met in a tender kiss.''-ECLIPSE SAGA By Joe Schoder (Chakatheaven Yahoo group)